With the ever increasing demands of our busy lives, more and more people are relying on the convenience of fast food and take-outs. Indeed, the fast food industry has significantly grown over the years, and this in turn has contributed to the growth of the manufacturing of the containers and lids used in holding and containing the food and beverages. One particular area of the fast food industry which has exploded in the recent decades is the sale of coffee, cappuccino, espresso, hot chocolate, tea and the like. These beverages are available both as hot beverages or cold beverages. They are usually sold at cafes, fast food restaurants, and drive-throughs, and are usually available to the consumers as take-away beverages. Beverages of this sort are typically contained in paper or polystyrene cups; and polystyrene plastic disposable cup lids are usually provided for placement over such cups.
Many variations of such disposable cup lids are available in today's market. The disposable cup lids may be relatively flat, or they may be domed or semi-domed. The domed or semi-domed type lids are particularly suitable for beverages such as cappuccinos, hot chocolates, and the like, which typically have some froth or foam at the top of the beverage when it is dispensed into the cup. In the case of cold beverages, the domed or semi-domed type lids provide additional volume for foam or for ice cubes which are floating in the beverage. Whether the lids are flat or domed, the lids are provided with a drinking opening so as to permit the consumer to drink the beverage contained in the cup without having to remove the lid. The opening may be a small drink-through opening that is pre-formed near the peripheral region of the cup lid. In another variation, the drink-through opening is defined by a tearable foldback tab. When the tab is torn and folded back, the drink-through opening is provided in the lid. In yet another variation, the tab may have to be torn off from the lid in order to create the drink-through opening.
A drawback of these conventional disposable cup lids is that the opening provided is not sufficiently large enough for the consumer to add condiments such as sugar, cream, milk and spices into the hot beverage. The opening is designed to serve solely as a drink-through opening, and thus the size of the opening is typically quite small so as to prevent spills or splashes of the hot beverage from the cup. If the consumer wishes to add condiments into the hot beverage, he or she would be required to first remove the lid from the cup, and then add the condiments into the hot beverage. Since most consumers like to enjoy such beverages with at least the addition of some type of condiments, the conventional disposable cup lids do not allow the consumer to add the condiments to the beverage without having to first remove the lid from the cup. Removal of such disposable cup lid from a cup containing a full amount of beverage is difficult, inconvenient, cumbersome, and possibly dangerous in certain circumstances, especially when the consumer is driving, riding in a vehicle, or walking. The difficulty of removing the cup lid is further exacerbated when the beverage contained within the cup is a hot beverage. The consumer purchased the beverage as a take-out item, and as such, the lid and the container provided need to be durable and spill-resistant so as to permit the consumer to be able to carry the beverage around safely.
Attempts have been made to provide disposable cup lids having not only a drink-through opening, but also another port for the consumer to add condiments into the beverage. However, disposable cup lids of this type which are currently available are not very effective, particularly the condiment opening is typically closed off by a resilient means, and thus making the condiment opening not easily accessible when the addition of condiments through the condiment opening into the beverage is desirable.
In United States Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0102312 published to HORNER on Jun. 5, 2003, a disposable lid with a cream and sugar port is taught. The disposable lid is structured in such a manner that when placed on a disposable cup, the user may add condiments to the beverage in the cup without having to remove the lid from the cup. The condiment port is on the opposite side of the lid from the drinking port. Furthermore, the condiment port is defined by a slit which is oriented perpendicularly to an imaginary line that runs through the center of the lid between the drinking port and the condiment port. When the condiment port is in use, the cap can be selectively deformed by the user to create an opening sufficient to allow the introduction of condiments into the cup. When the deforming pressure is removed, the cap is biased to return to its original closed position. In the closed position, the condiment port is substantially blocked by a resilient cap that is unitarily formed as part of the cover. While the cap substantially blocks the condiment port so as to prevent leakage of beverage from the cup, the cap partially obstructs the condiment port even when the condiment port is in use, which makes the addition of condiments through the condiment port difficult and cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,952 issued to MENDENALL et al. on Apr. 20, 1999 teaches a spill-resistant cup lid with condiment funnel and stirring rod. The lid is adapted for use with a beverage container having a hot beverage held within. The lid has a drink-through opening in the form of an arcuately shaped spout, located adjacent the upper peripheral rim of the cup lid. A condiment funnel opening is located near the center of the lid which serves to channel excess beverage back into the cup, and also through which condiments may be poured into the cup. A stirring rod with a hemispherically shaped flange disposed near the upper portion of the rod is provided. The hemispherical flange rests in the condiment funnel opening and aids the consumer in stirring the beverage. The hemispherical flange helps thermally seal the cup lid to decrease heat loss from the hot beverage. Since the stirring rod with the hemispherical flange is a separate entity from the cup lid, the stirring rod could be misplaced or inadvertently discarded by the user after stirring the condiments into the beverage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,493 issued to HAN on Aug. 10, 1999, a lid for a beverage container is taught. The lid has a flexible disk-like body and a plurality of slot openings formed in the body. Each of the slot openings is adapted to receive a small container containing additives, such as sugar or cream. Upon application of pressure, the slot opening which is defined by a plurality of intersecting lines breaks open. Near the slot opening, the lid also has protrusions formed therein which create an opening in the container as the container is inserted into the slot opening. When the small additive container is inserted into the slot opening, a release opening is formed in the body of the additive container and the content contained therein is released. The lid as taught by HAN requires the condiments to be packaged in specifically sized additive containers which are compatible with the particular dimensions of such a lid. The consumer using the lid provided by HAN would not be able to use condiments contained in packages or containers currently exist in the market. If the specifically sized additive containers containing the condiments are not available, and the consumer need to use sugar and cream in existing packages or containers, the consumer nevertheless is required to remove the lid from the cup before adding the condiments to the beverage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,647 issued on Nov. 9, 1999 also to HAN is a Continuation-In-Part patent of the above noted United States Patent. In this Continuation-In-Part patent, the inventor teaches a disposable lid for a container in which the lid has pre-stored additives such as sugar or cream contained therein. The lid includes a base member sized to fit over the container where the base member has at least one compartment region with a sealed outlet, and a cover sealing the compartment region to prevent the content from exiting the compartment region. When the cover is actuated, the outlet breaks open and allows the additive in the compartment region to flow into the container. Since each of the compartments has a pre-determined amount of condiments contained therein, once the cover is opened, the entire amount of the condiments contained in the compartment is released into the beverage. Thus, the consumer is not permitted to add a desired amount of condiments into the beverage suitable to the consumer's taste. Further, as soon as one of the condiments contained in such a lid is passed its expiry date, the entire lid has to be discarded which is very uneconomical.
It will be apparent from the foregoing prior art that the disposable cup lids have condiment ports formed therein, and such condiment ports are typically not readily accessible. Further, it will be apparent from the foregoing prior art that the disposable cup lids have condiments pre-contained therein.